


her lips sweet surprise

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Aural Kink, Co-workers, F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Voice Kink, Workplace Sex, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: Shareholders, she knew they shouldn’t do this at work.





	her lips sweet surprise

“Attention Employees! This – ooh – this is an announcement that my – ah – my microphone has been expertly fixed and announcements will continue as usual.”

Bonnie lifted her finger from the button on the microphone, just when a hand sneaked under her shirt and started kneading her breasts, rubbing a teasing thumb over her nipple until it stood out under the thin fabric.

With a pleased sigh she slumped lower into her chair, pushing against the face that was buried between her legs. Shareholders, she knew they shouldn’t do this at work, but when Dawn had come by to fix her microphone set-up, she had looked so irresistible, crawling on her knees under her desk, in her dirty work clothes, that her imagination had been running wild.

By the time Dawn crawled out from under there, asking her to try if the mic worked now, Bonnie was already sitting in front of her, one hand between her spread legs, covering what her short skirt didn’t. Dawn’s short-lived surprise was rapidly replaced with a wicked smile. Without hesitation she pulled the rolling chair towards her, and was rewarded by Bonnie with pulling her hand back, the wetness on her fingers glistening in the blue light of the computer screen.

Looking up at her, Dawn licked her lips in anticipation. “Got something else you need some manual help with?”

“You know me. I can always use a pair of capable hands.”

The young engineer grinned. “Don’t worry. You know I won’t rest until I’ve completely satisfied all of my customers’ needs.”

She leaned forward, pushed the black fabric up and over her hips, and started softly nuzzling the dark hair between Bonnie’s legs, enjoying the pleased gasps she made when her tongue flicked out and teasingly touched the soft pink skin below it.

Again, Bonnie’s fingers instinctively found the microphone button.

“Ahh-Attention Employees! This is a reminder that – ohh – some people are just too damn hot for their own good.”

Her crackling moan echoed through the base, as a muffled chuckle started from between her legs.

“Damn, you like it when people hear you. Turns you on, right?” The hand that had held her thighs open moved upwards and took over while Dawn spoke. “You want everyone to hear how hard you come?”

Bonnie’s panting mouth pulled into a grin. “Why don’t you show me if that mouth can deliver more than just empty promises?”

Dawn let out a playfully exaggerated huff and returned to her task with a newfound fervour. She knew Bonnie liked it rough, so she wasted no more time with teasing, instead speeding up the movements of her tongue, pushing two of her fingers easily inside her, her other hand squeezing her nipple almost painfully hard.

“Fuck yes, this is perfect. Oh, Dawn!”

The sound of Bonnie’s sultry voice moaning her name sent a shiver down her spine, almost making Dawn give in to the urge to touch herself, only resisting in order to keep her attention on Bonnie.

But she simply couldn’t resist one thing. “Say it again.”

“Now who likes to hear me talk? Dawn, I want you to fuck me,” Bonnie teased.

The younger woman moaned, the encouragements spurring her on, her hunger and the wetness between her own legs begging for attention, but for now Dawn had to make do with the friction between her writhing thighs in her heavy work clothes.

The sound of straining leather filled her ears and she looked up to see Bonnie clutching the armrests of her chair, digging her nails into the black fabric, followed by the slim thighs over her shoulders starting to twitch.

“Fuck, Dawn, I’m so close,” Bonnie moaned, her knees involuntarily pushing closer together, her body desperately trying to pull her closer, as the quick, hard licks of Dawn’s tongue against her clit pushed her over the edge.

Feeling Bonnie come under her sent another bout of lust through Dawn, thrilled by how vocal Bonnie was, by her loud moans calling out her name, she hungrily watched her face distort with pleasure, until her bucking body slumped back in her chair, and the quick rising of her chest was the only movement left.

Dawn let out a pleased hum, running her tongue soothingly over Bonnie’s flushed lips and leaving gentle kisses on the sensitive skin, before leaning back, wiping her face on the sleeve of her uniform, and resting her arms on the knees in front of her.

Bonnie's panting stopped when her head, that had fallen back against the chair, suddenly snapped back to look at her. She grinned. “You up for another round?"

Dawn nodded slowly, dropping her tool belt onto the floor. “Always.”

 


End file.
